Dodge Charger R/T (1969)
El 1969 Dodge Charger R / T (Road and Track) es un modelo deportivo de la segunda generación B-cuerpo Dodge Charger. Como norma, fue impulsado por un V8 440cu aunque también hubo una 426cu opción V8. Otras características estándar del cargador de B-cuerpo había dos tubos de escape, frenos y suspensión deportivos, así como la franja de abejorro en los guardabarros traseros. En la serie de televisión The Dukes of Hazzard, un Dodge Charger R / T fue utilizado, que fue apodado "El General Lee". 'Need for Speed: Underground Rivales' El Dodge Charger R / T hizo su primera aparición en la serie Need for Speed en la PSP exclusivo - Need for Speed: Underground Rivals. La versión estándar está disponible por $ 44.000 y pueden tener actualizaciones aplicadas. Una versión Jefe titulado - "Tank" - se puede desbloquear si el jugador corre en su contra en una carrera de la Copa jefe nivel usando un coche japonés. 'Need for Speed: Carbon' El Dodge Charger R / T aparece en Need for Speed: Carbono como Nivel 2 muscle car y también está impulsada por la calle 21a jefe Angie. Al golpearla en Kempton, el Charger R / T será comprable por $ 80.000. Coche de Angie se puede conseguir en una tarjeta de bonificación jefe. Toda la competencia de Nivel 2 está dominado por el Dodge Charger R / T en términos de aceleración. Se considera como uno de los coches más rápidos clásicos del músculo en el juego. Utilice el cargador es algo controlable, pero también fuertemente influenciado por fishtailling en las esquinas. Puede ser competitivos en cada carrera de nivel 2. Gracias a su alto peso en vacío, el cargador también se desempeña bien en actividades. 'Need for Speed: ProStreet' El Dodge Charger R / T en Need for Speed: ProStreet se puede comprar por $ 30,000 como un Nivel 2 coche. En Need for Speed: ProStreet, el Charger R / T tiene similares características de conducción como en la necesidad previa para entrega rápida. El cargador es el más utilizado en Drag eventos debido a su comportamiento de conducción segura en las esquinas. El coche también es bueno en la realización de quemados a causa de su motor de torque. También se ofrece como un coche de bonificación de Nivel 2 para Grip, que puede ser accionado en Carrera rápida y como un coche de bonificación de Nivel 3 para Drag. 'Need for Speed: Undercover' El Dodge Charger R / T se presenta como un Nivel 3 coche con un precio de $ 89.000. Los jugadores pueden desbloquear al completar el evento Job Nick of Time. El Charger R / T es uno de los más rápidos vehículos en aceleración de Need for Speed: Undercover junto a la Chevrolet Chevelle SS dentro del Nivel 2. Puede alcanzar 198 mph (319 kmh) como velocidad máxima. 'Shift Series' El Dodge Charger R / T en Need for Speed: Shift está disponible en el DLC Equipo Racing Pack que incluye una serie de otros coches clásicos del músculo también. Está clasificado como un Nivel 2 coche con una calificación de 5,10 automóvil. En Shift 2: Unleashed, el Charger R / T tiene una clasificación de rendimiento de C 520 y la calificación manipulación de 3,15. Tiene una velocidad superior e idéntico tiempo de frenado de 100 a 0 la Challenger R / T. Los jugadores pueden comprar por $ 39.000. 'Need for Speed: Nitro' El Dodge Charger R / T en Need for Speed: Nitro aparece como un coche de la clase B. Top Thiago Racer utiliza este vehículo. 'Need for Speed: World' El Dodge Charger R / T hizo su primera aparición como un Nivel 1 coche en la primera beta cerrada de Need for Speed: World. Los jugadores de nivel 5 o superior del controlador puede comprar el coche por 30.000 dólares o 750 SB (no restringido). El juego también cuenta con una variante mildy actualizado, el Royal Purple y un alquiler de un día de duración, conocido como Elite. La variante de alquiler de un día se actualiza con piezas de rendimiento y está equipado con un kit de carrocería. Está pintado en negro mate y se puede alquilar por 80 SB. La "Royal Purple" fue añadido en el juego el 16 de noviembre de 2010. Un único motor Royal Purple se monta en el coche. Royal Purple Vinilos, una tercera fase kit de bajada y único llantas se incluyen como estándar. Los jugadores pueden desbloquear el coche en la misma forma que la versión estándar y comprarlo por $ 35.000. La aceleración del Charger R / T sólo supera la de la Mitsubishi Eclipse GT y Corolla AE86. Sufre de dirección pesado y de una baja velocidad superior (119 mph (195 kmh) con rendimiento de las acciones). Su impulso nitroso realiza normalmente durante un promedio de Nivel 1 coche. El cargador aún puede superar a la de 1965 Pontiac GTO si está equipado con piezas de rendimiento aunque no puede mantenerse al día con los otros coches del músculo SpeedBoost sólo como el Chevrolet Camaro SS (1967) . En Persecución Outrun, su peso puede ser útil para resistir choques con Vehículos de la policía. Trivia * El Charger R / T utiliza valores diferentes llantas en Need for Speed: Underground Rivals. También se echa de menos sus franjas de abejorro en los guardabarros traseros. * El Dodge Charger R / T en Need for Speed: Undercover está disponible en azul car Diecast, que puede ser desbloqueado al entrar "qlcukc4bqm" en el menú de trucos códigos. Una variante con un color alternativo puede ser desbloqueado al entrar "osowsubc". * En todo el mapa de Need for Speed: Undercover y Need for Speed: World, bajo detallados aparcar coches basados en el Charger R / T Top vinilo puede ser encontrado. El coche real en el juego tiene una transmisión de cinco velocidades, aunque utiliza una caja de engranajes de cuatro velocidades en la vida real. Galería NFSURCharger.jpg|Need for Speed: Undeground Rivals UndergroundRivals_DodgeChargerBoss.jpg|Need for Speed: Underground Rivals (Boss) NFSCDodgeChargerRTStock.png|Need for Speed: Carbono Need-for-speed-carbon-20060906034725271.jpg|Need for Speed: Carbon (angie) NFSPSDodgeChargerRT1969.jpg|Need for Speed: ProStreet ProStreet DodgeChargerBonus.jpg|Need for Speed: ProStreet (Bonus - Aceleración) NFSPSDodgeChargerRT1969BonusGrip.jpg|Need for Speed: ProStreet (Bonus - Circuito) NFSUNDodgeChargerRT1969Stock.jpg|Need for Speed: Undercover NFSUNDodgeChargerRT1969DieCast.jpg|Need for Speed: Undercover (Die-cast) NFSUNDodgeChargerRT1969DieCastAltColour.jpg|Need for Speed: Undercover (Die-Cast - Color Alterntivo) Gfdg.jpg|Need for Speed: Shift Dodge charger r t nfs nitro by vadosrespekt-d57jpnp.jpg|Need for Speed: Nitro NFSW_Dodge_Charger_RT_Blue.jpg|Need for Speed: World DodgeChargerElite2.jpeg|Need for Speed: World (Elite) DodgeChargerRoyal.jpeg|Need for Speed: World (royal Purpura) Nfs_world_dodge_charger_geparkt.jpg|Need for Speed: World (versión de calle) Shift2_DodgeCharger.jpg|Need for Speed: Shift 2 Unleashed NFSS2UWorksCharger.jpg|Need for Speed: Shift 2 Unleashed (talleres) Categoría:Vehículos de Need for Speed: Underground Rivals Categoría:Vehículos de Need for Speed: Carbon Categoría:Vehículos de Need for Speed: ProStreet Categoría:Vehículos de Need for Speed: Undercover Categoría:Vehículos de Need for Speed: Shift Categoría:Vehículos de Need for Speed: Nitro Categoría:Vehículos de Need for Speed: World Categoría:Vehículos de Shift 2: Unleashed Categoría:Muscle cars Categoría:Dodge Categoría:Autos Americanos